Recollections
by FireyDragoness
Summary: good old cabin, good old memories good old kisses. jack and the team are at his cabin memories lead to a slight confession which leads to a repeat. jacksam


My first SG1 story, I hope you like. Also slightly silly and I had to fill in sort of things I noticed in the series. Like they never did have an arm wrestle he never did answer that question. So yeah...

It was one of those weekends the SG1 team got off, and as had become tradition they were at Jacks cabin in the middle of nowhere sat on his jetty next to his fishless pond reliving old memories.

"Carter do you remember when I was invisible?" Jack couldn't resist this he had a chance to flirt and he was going to use it.

"how could I forget sir?" she smiled lightly, oh god that smile, she didn't know it but it made him miss a heart beat every time he saw it, "if I remember correctly, sir, you came in to the ladies showers…"

"Oh yeah…" Jack trailed off, he hung his head slightly but when he heard the musical sound of Sam's laughter he chuckled at the way she had twisted him to feel a twinge of guilt. Teal'c smiled at Sam he nodded his head in praise at the way she had twisted Jack's attempt to make her blush.

"Do you remember when I first came into be briefed?"

"Before you came in I called Daniel a geek… but yeah bitch fight or what?" same nodded and Daniel laughed at the comment jack made.

"If I remember correctly…."

"_You don't have t worry major I played with dolls when I was a kid." Carter_

"_G.I Joe?" Kawalsky_

"_No major matt mason." Carter_

"_Who?" Kawalsky_

"_Major matt mason – astronaut doll, did you have that cool little backpack that made him fly?" Ferreti_

"_Let's get started." Hammond_

"_Colonel?" Hammond_

"_Thank you. For those of you on your first trip through the gate… you should be prepared for what to expect." O'Neill_

"_I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. Id like to think I've been preparing for this all my life." Carter_

"_I think what the colonel is saying… saying is… have you ever pulled out a simulated bombing run in and F-16 at 8 plus grees?" Kawalsky_

"_Yes" Carter_

"_Well its way worse than that" Kawalsky_

"_By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff, like you've just been through a blizzard, naked." Ferreti _

"_That's a result of the… compression you molecules undergo during the millisecond required to reconstitution." Carter_

"_Oh here we go… another scientist. General… please." O'Neill_

"_Theoretical astro-physicist." Carter_

"_Which means..?" O'Neill_

"_Which means she is smarter than you are colonel. Especially matters related to the Stargate." Hammond_

"_Colonel, I was studying the gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through the. But, sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact I'm going through this time." Carter_

"_Well with all due respect, doctor, I—"O'Neill_

"_It is appropriate to refer to a reason by their rank … not their salutation. You should call me captain not doctor." Carter_

"_Captain Carter's assignment to this unit… is not an option--- it's and order." Hammond_

"_I'm an air force officer just like you are colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside and not on the outside doesn't mean I cant handle whatever you can handle" Carter_

"_Oh this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've got a little problem with scientists." O'Neill_

"_Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy air space during the gulf war. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we gonna have to arm wrestle?" Carter_

"We never did get to arm wrestle, you chickened out." Sam giggled at the memory, the first time she had laid eyes on him it had been everything she had to not just turn around ad snog him senseless, not that he knew that, "and after your men tried and failed to make me look bad and then made you look like… well… anyways I think I gave more then I got don't you think, sir."

"You want that arm wrestle, Sam?" taken aback from her name on his lips, she just nodded and got into position before purely focussing on bringing him down. And so it started, both Teal'c and Daniel watched intently as it appeared jack was winning. Sam smirked in a jack like way before slamming his hand on the table, "damn, I'm sure that's tough enough for me Major."

She smiled, ah well there's the answer to that long ago question. They all new it, if not from the two participants then from other parties that were present, both Teal'c and Daniel knew spark flew regularly but they had also come to think they had liked each other from first fight as the case maybe.

"I remember one person, who will not admit to such feelings, was sad that another member of SG1 had a possibility of not returning to earth." Teal'c had appoint same had enough pride to not mention to anyone but Janet that she had missed jack during the flee from Endora. Sam blushed lightly, "of course disappointment was also there when we found the said member."

"Yes, well, be that as it may Teal'c. But then I remember you singing row, row, row your boat." Sam smiled and Teal'c he smiled at her attempt to change the subject. But it failed as jack looked intently at Sam.

"You missed me?" she nodded reluctantly at her CO, he cheeks a slight pink in colour. "Cool, I mean really?"

"yes really, I missed you, more then I ever let on, and… disappointed that you'd fallen in love while you were there…" she sounded distant and melancholy as she stared out to the pond and moved to lay on her front.

"Carter…?" Jack intoned softly; she just ignored him as if he wasn't even there. He sighed and went to continue, "I never thought I was going to come back. Do you remember when we had that loop day?"

She nodded, "you don't remember but I resigned and then kissed you, that's why I was smirking…"

She turned to face him, shock written right across her face, Daniel also looked shocked but Teal'c just nodded his confirmation of this information. Teal'c grabbed Daniel and pulled him into the cabin yelling that they were going to make some food. Jack watched them go with a bright smile of amusement across his lips, "so you really did kiss me, I thought it was just a dream."

"You knew?" she nodded and took a breath as if to explain, "Carter, were you planning to explain by any chance, were you?"

"I was just going to say, sir, that I guess the more we looped the more we remembered." She smiled when she heard him sigh in relief at the 'dumbed down version', "besides, sir, I don't think I could explain even if I wanted too."

"Bloody hell, am I hearing correctly?" Jack said playfully, before Sam lightly pressed you her lips to his and he was effectively silenced.

I hope you like it, let me know how it sucked, or whatever

FD


End file.
